memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinasian
s}} The Dinasians, also called Dynasia natives, were an ancient warp-capable humanoid civilization native to the planet Dinasia. ( ) Biology The Dinasians probably evolved from a creature with both reptilian and mammalian traits. They had an elongated torso and long arms, and also big reptilian-like eyes. Their heads were covered by a long structure resembling a hollow crest. ( ) History Star Trek Online Timeline Approximately 200,000 years ago, the Dinasians were suffering from a terrible plague in their homeworld. Seeking for help, the Dinasians asked for the Iconians' assistance, who by that period had an extensive experience with genetic and medical technology. However, despite the Iconian's help, the Dinasians stated they needed the means to take care of themselves rather than continue to survive on Iconian medical supplies. An analysis made by the Iconians of that period about the Dinasian's biomedical ethics, however, indicated that at their "primitive" level of development they had an 84.6 percent chance of doing themselves harm with genetic engineering and a 74.2 percent chance of using it for biological warfare. For that reason, the Iconians decide to continue to assist the Dinasians with medical supplies but withhold other medical technology. Not accepting the Iconian's decision, however, the Dinasians, alongside with several other races with similar claims, as the Iccobar, planned an invasion of the Iconian homeworld in order to get access to their technologies. The invasion took place as planned, resulting in the orbital bombardment of Iconia and the almost complete extinction of the Iconian race. By the 24th century, the Dinasians were extinct and their planet was latter claimed by the Iconian Empire in 2410. ( ) The Devil's Heart Timeline In "The Devil's Heart", the Dinasians (which were known as Dynasia natives) were the dominant species of the planet Dynasia, which shared their planet with the s, Iconian descendants from the orbital bombardment of their homeworld, for more than 200,000 years. ( ) The Iconian survivors, who also became known as the Dynasians, were able to successfully adapt to the new environment at Dynasia, although there was a great deal of tension between the Dynasians and the Dynasia native population. A group of leading academics ruled the planet in an assembly called the Faculty. The head of state of Dynasia was the . In the mid 24th century, Dynasia had applied for admission to the United Federation of Planets, which heightened tensions on the planet. After a group of Dynasians attempted to retrieve the Dream Gem by hijacking a Federation starship, the Federation Council decided that Dynasia would be ineligible to apply for Federation membership for at least 100 years. ( ) Language By the 24th century, the discovery of Iconia by the revealed close ties between the Dinasian and Iconian languages. ( ) This could be explained by the hypothesis that some Iconian words were incorporated in the Dinasian language after they took possession of the Iconian's technology, thus needing to learn the Iconian language in order to use these technologies. ( ) Another explanation is that some Iconians were able to escape their homeworld's destruction and ended up on Dynasia, where they settled themselves and slowly merged into the Dynasia native society. ( ) category:races and cultures category:ancient cultures category:beta Quadrant races and cultures category:humanoid species category:reptilian races and cultures category:extinct races and cultures